No one is free
by Ampire8
Summary: She really just wanted to do more. But this is not what she imagined. She was paralyzed at a young age, and for ten years she watched the world move on without her. But now she can taste freedom, she gains movement, but at a price. She must give up her heart in search of freedom, and that freedom can only be attained through betrayal.


**Hi. This is my new story. Please comment and tell me what you think of the first chapter. Um, when it comes to updates, they're basically random. I could do them daily or monthly or even yearly. For me it's really hard to get motivated. I'm also really busy at the moment because I've just begun my GCSEs, so yeah.**

 **Note: No matter how much I wish I do, I do not own Bleach.**

She just wanted to do more.

When she was little, she was in a car crash. Her mother died in that crash, and after that, she was paralyzed. She was completely bed-ridden. She couldn't live without help, she couldn't move. She had to have people carry her or push her in a wheelchair. She couldn't move her arms or legs, or even feel them for that matter. She couldn't speak either. The only thing she could do was move her eyes and mouth the words she wanted to say so badly. She was completely reliant on her Father. She felt really bad for him. All she could do was watch TV, when she watched music programmes and different bands, she wanted to play an instrument. When she watched sports programmes she wanted to play that sport. But she couldn't. She'd get upset about it and go into seclusion, not answering to anybody and then she'd recover, and then repeat. She just thought about how cool it would be if she could do that sort of stuff. But she couldn't. It was impossible. This was Kaminari Tanaka's reality.

"G'night," her dad smiled, turning the lights off in the room.

 _Good night_. She had to think to herself. She led there for about half an hour, looking around the small grey room she was in. A chest of drawers, a lamp, and her bed, right next to the window. She glanced out of the window and saw a large, dark figure. Not a human figure. A monster. One with a white mask on, it was terrifying. But, like usual, Kaminari couldn't scream, she couldn't warn anyone, she couldn't run. She couldn't do anything.

Those monsters came by a lot. Sometimes during the day, and sometimes the night. They always came sniffing around, and when they left, she would never see them again. A different monster would come all the time. Some would look a little like animals, some more like humans, some would be tiny, some massive, some loud, some quiet. But they all wore the same white mask. But why was it that they always came around there?

"Don't bother thinking about it," A voice said. It was a gruff voice. Kaminari's eyes darted to the right side of her. She saw a man with blue hair and cruel, cold eyes. It wasn't someone she had met before. Her features contorted into those of fear and her mouth began mouthing words. He walked over with hands in his pockets; Kaminari could see him better after that. He wore white clothes and had a bare chest. He also had blue eyes with green markings under them. He was very muscular, along with being tall. But there were two things that came up on Kaminari's radar as 'dangerous'. First of all, the hole in his abdomen. Not a bloody, wounded hole. A plain, neat circle that she could see through completely. Second of all was the mask-like jawbone that was on his right cheek. It looked exactly like it belonged to one of the monsters that walked about outside.

Every fibre of Kaminari's being screamed at her to run away. But she couldn't. She would never be able to. She closed her eyes, hoping that it was a dream, that she could wake up and it would all be alright. Yes, that was it. She would wake up and be back to her own life, except, she couldn't really call it much of a life.

"Why did he want you of all people?" the man said, causing her to open her eyes. Who wanted her? She was going to mouth the question and attempt to communicate, but he was making an incredibly scary face. He seemed even more dangerous than before! He let out a very irritated sigh and leant forward, picking Kaminari up out of her bed. She looked worried as he held her in one arm and slid open the window with another. Without a word, he hopped out.

He was running and jumping from building top to building top. All the while there was a look of fear in Kaminari's eyes as she watched her eminent death approaching. She was about to mouth something to the man, when she saw the look on his face. He was looking ahead, but he seemed utterly harmless, not dangerous at all. She calmed down immediately, sensing no danger, and waited for him to bring her to wherever he was going to bring her.

After only a few minutes he came to a halt. They stopped in a small, open area of land next to a river.

The man that had been carrying her reached forwards with one hand and seemed to tap into the air in front of him. A black pattern appeared midair, resembling stitches. Then, those stitches opened, revealing a black space. And to her surprise, he stepped right into it!

Her eyes were squeezed closed when he began to run again. She opened one eye and only saw blackness, then closed it again in fear of what was going to happen.

It was a few minutes before she worked up the courage to look around again, and when she did, she saw a completely different scene in front of her. The surrounding area was desert, with only a few small stone-like shrubs without leaves sticking out of the ground. The sky was dark and starless, with only a dim moon there. It was almost calming. Almost. Of course, Kaminari was still a little scared for her life.

"Almost there," the man grunted. She began to mouth one word over and over again. He looked down at her face and frowned, then realised that she was mouthing the word _name_. "Grimmjow." He answered gruffly. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

She gave a small smile, content with his answer. "Your name?" he asked. She gave a sad, confused frown. "Oh yeah, you can't speak, can you."

Her frown only got sadder.

"We're here," He said. She looked to her left and saw a massive building. And that means _massive!_ It would take someone at _least_ two weeks to walk the length of it. And that's only an estimation, it would probably take longer. "It's called Las Noches," Grimmjow said, noticing her curious look. "It's dull. You'll get used to it." And he left the conversation at that.

He walked towards one of the walls and as he did it opened up completely, letting him inside the colossal building.

The halls inside the building were white, with the occasional black accessory. Grimmjow walked with Kaminari in his arms through the corridors. There weren't many people around, but the ones that were gave the pair weird looks, but looked down and hurried away as soon as Grimmjow looked at them.

All the people there had odd pieces of white mask on their faces, necks or heads, and all wore white.

It took a while to get to the room Grimmjow had wanted. It had a large door with black frames. Lifting his leg up, he kicked the door open and entered. Inside, were four other men. One had what seemed like a blindfold over his eyes, another had a constant smirk on his lips, one had pink hair and a mask shaped like glasses, and the last had brown hair and sharp eyes. It didn't take Kaminari long to figure out he was the leader.

She was handed to the man with pink hair. He had a weird look on his face. It was a mixture of curiosity and blood-lust. Kaminari immediately became scared. She looked at Grimmjow, a pleading look in her eyes. He sniffed and turned his head away from her.

The pink-haired man wasn't gentle. Her head hung down without support, so it was literally as if he were carrying a dead body. He led her down on the floor and turned her to one side, then proceeded to prod the entire length of her spine. "Interesting…" he muttered to himself.

"So…?" another of the men said. This one's eyes were closed and he had a wide grin and silver hair. He reminded Kaminari of a fox.

"I can fix it," he nodded. Fix it? Fix her paralysis? Um, no. Kaminari had been paralyzed for ten years, and not even the best doctors could fix it.

Kaminari, to her surprise, was then rolled onto her front. The pink-haired man beside her grinned, "Oh, by the way, my name is Szayelopporo Granz."

Without muttering another word, he produced a shiny, metal object. A sharp one.

It was a knife.

Kamiari's eyes widened and her heart begun to beat quicker and quicker. She mouthed pleading words, but none of the others in the room came to her aid. First, her clothing was cut away from her back. But that didn't bother her in the slightest at that moment. What worried her was what was going to happen next.

And then the blade dug deep into the flesh of her back. He started in her neck, and then cut all the way down. Tears appeared in Kaminari's eyes, but it was due to fear, rather than pain. She couldn't feel anything from her neck down, so the knife cutting away at her didn't hurt.

But then, slowly but surely, she began to feel was he was doing. She could feel him fiddling with each of the bones in her spine, and pushing at the muscles, tweaking various parts of her body. And it began to hurt.

She tried to scream, but only expelled air. It was only a silent scream that Kaminari could release to show that she wanted this beast of a man to take the blade away.

 _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Please stop!_

Kaminari could not explain the pain she felt right at that moment. _STOP!_

And then something amazing happened. Although at this time, Kaminari didn't really notice. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and this time it was not in her head. "STOP!" She kept yelling, her tear-filled screams of pain echoing around the entire building.

"Told you it would work," the pink-haired man chuckled.

But it was over for her soon, as her entire world went black.


End file.
